OLIVE
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: COMPLETED Olivia has another encounter with the little girl she saw in her dream in Jacksonville.  But this time, she's not being injected with any drugs, nor is she dreaming. Post 3.12/3.13.
1. PART ONE

**"History Repeats Itself" will get an update tomorrow, I swear. But for now the mind juices have squeezed up another unfinished fic for me to go nuts over. Hopefully this one will stay short and sweet and get us through Over There week. Picks up after 3.12 "Concentrate and Ask Again".**

**Not forgetting the Disclaimer this time: I don't own any of the characters from FRINGE. There ya go.**

* * *

**Part One**

For the last few days since reading Simon's note, Olivia became more and more withdrawn. The words were too much for her and she was falling apart on the inside. She was able to avoid the Bishops when she could and then put up a mask in Peter's presence.

Now that she knew the truth, there wasn't much point in how she went about her life anymore. She could fight to the end to save her universe but in the end she began to doubt if there was any hope for her side. If Peter was destined to control the machine and pick which side survived, even if he wanted to save both, what if he only could save one? He would have to pick the side that matter more to him. He would probably pick the Olivia that mattered more to him. The one she was not.

As she sat at her bar stool, the same one for a third night, she began to believe that even if she hadn't been switched with Fauxlivia, she couldn't accomplish with Peter everything that she did. She couldn't be fun even if she tried. And she knew, without a doubt, that she wouldn't take less than a month of dating to get into bed with him.

All these thoughts and Olivia barely sipped the top of her whiskey glass. Drinking at the bar around the corner from her apartment helped the first night, but now it only provided a change of environment that was running thin. It didn't allow her to escape her thoughts.

She ended the night early noticing on the TV News that was severe windstorm was set to hit anytime now. She stepped outside with a subzero breeze stinging at her face as she fought to round the corner back to the warmth of her apartment.

Just two blocks away from her building, she began to hear a strange noise coming from the alley. It sounded almost like whimpering. She stopped and waited. Sure enough, someone was there, hiding behind the trashcans.

Quickly the figure ran over to another trashcan, prompting Olivia to pull out her gun.

"Who's out there?"

The wind began to pick up and Olivia saw strands of blond hair floating upward. There was rustling. The figure was finally coming out of hiding, still in the shadows but even then Olivia could make out the shape of she saw.

She lowered her gun.

Infront of Olivia was a small child, no older than 3. Even when Olivia got down to eye level, most of the little girl features were hidden by the darkness.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"At home."

At home? That wasn't the answer Olivia was expecting. The child had to have been lost. There was just no other excuse…

"Who are you?" asked the child.

"My name's Olivia. I'm a cop. You shouldn't be out here. Come out and I'll help you find your parents, okay?"

The child took a few cautious steps until she was out of the shadows. The nearby streetlight was flashing the whole time, weakened by the storm. In the light, the child revealed herself causing Olivia to stumble back.

Her eyes. One pupil was extremely dilated. Olivia had seen the haunting image before but she refused to believe it. But Olivia had a good memory, even of her nightmares. This little girl had every single feature, from the coat to her little shoes, that Olivia remembered.

"You're…" she said. She wanted to say she wasn't real. It just wasn't possible. "Olive?"

The little girl blinked at the sound of her name and magically her eyes were normal again. It really was her. She looked up at Olivia. "I remember you," she said. "In the forest. You were there to protect me."

But still Olivia was in disbelief. "How…how did you get out here?"

"There was a man."

With that information, Olivia could only assume that that child had to have been abducted. But then where was the abductor and why was she out here alone? Surprisingly, she wasn't even asking for her mommy and daddy?"

The wind threw the trashcan in the alley with a loud clatter, spooking 'Olive' into running into Olivia's arms.

"They're coming back," said the little girl as she began to cry.

"Who? Who's coming?"

"I don't want them to."

Olivia looked around only to find trash and things flying around from the cold air. They were alone but Olivia believed she was in another dream. The wind was getting harder and colder. So Olivia picked the child up and hurried down the street through the windstorm until they finally arrived back at Olivia's apartment. As soon as she closed the door, Olivia thought that this would all go away. But now she was back in her apartment with that little girl still in her arms who was still crying and shivering. Olivia noticed that she had dirt on her face and she was pink all over from exposure to the cold. Olivia had no idea how long the little girl had been out there but given her terrible state, it had to have been a long time.

Olivia carried her to the bathroom and started a warm bath. All the while her mind was reeling. What was she to do? Call the police? Call Broyles? Call Walter? How was she going to explain to any of them that the little girl she saw in her drug-enduced nightmare in Jacksonville had suddenly appeared just a few blocks from her home?

Despite this, the child was now in the bath and was beginning to recover. She wasn't crying anymore. "Do you feel better, Olive?"

The little girl nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"Jack and Jill."

"What?"

"I'm from Jack and Jill."

Olivia knew what "Jack and Jill" meant. It was how she had mispronounce Jacksonville until she got to preschool.

The child started to yawn. "I'm sleepy."

Olivia checked her watch. It was now past 2 in the morning and 'Olive' was worn enough. After drying the child, Olivia grabbed a t-shirt from her drawers that fit 'Olive' like an over-sized nightgown.

She carried 'Olive' to the bed. "You'll be comfy here, okay?" she said to her. "And we'll go look for your mommy and daddy in the morning."

"Don't go, Wivvy. I'm scared."

Olivia knew that 'Olive' was referring to being scared of 'them'. And she remembered her running from the same terrifying thing in the forest, never knowing what it was.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, brushing the hair away from 'Olive's' forehead. "You're gonna be okay."

Quickly, Olivia put on some nightclothes and crawled into bed by Olive's side. She set the lamp on her nightstand to a dim so 'Olive' wouldn't be sleeping in the dark tonight. It didn't take long before the little girl curled up to Olivia's side and fell asleep.

A part of Olivia still believed she was dreaming. There would be no control over what happens next if she was though, and that was the scary part. But Olivia seemed very determined to protect this girl tonight. So that tomorrow, she would wake in the morning alone in her bed and without the haunts of the night still around.


	2. PART TWO

**In case I haven't mentioned it already, this is going to be a relatively short story so things are gonna go by really fast but hopefully still enjoyable. Thus this part and the next part will be extra long and will be the meat of the story.  
**

**I also made some change in the direction of the story. This is now a POST IMMORTALITY fic. And the reveal from that episode plays a role in what happens in this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Part Two**

She woke up bewildered by her dream. But that's what it was right? Just a dream of encountering her 3-year-old self in an alleyway and bringing her home?

Olivia, still half asleep, just tossed the blanket aside and got out of bed. For some reason she was feeling a lot more terrible and more depressed about her current situation than ever before, almost as if things were going to get worse in a way that she had yet to know about.

She just had that feeling and it couldn't be shaken off of her. If only she could take a personal day so she wouldn't have to face Peter.

As Olivia went into the bathroom to inspect herself, she stopped at the sight of a pile of kid clothing on the floor. She was near terrified to turn around. She was certain it had all been a dream but she didn't drink that much as she recall (or maybe she did).

But finally, her head turned back towards the bed, and there was a moving lump under the blanket that finally peaked its little blond head out from under the covers. "Morning Wivya!"

Olivia froze at the bathroom doorway looking terrified. "What's wrong?" the girl asked looking very upset. It was enough to wake Olivia out of her frozen state. Her immediate thought was to just get the child back to wherever she belonged and ask questions later. "Nothing…I…you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Okay," said Olivia trying to stage a smile during this unusual moment. "I'll make some pancakes. Just stay in bed."

Olivia went over to pick up the little girl's clothes and put them in the laundry and then she went to make 'Olive' pancakes. For some reason, she was compelled to put M&M's in the batter (all but the yellow ones) as she cooked. She hadn't had M&M pancakes herself since she was a little girl.

When all was done, Olivia kept the child distracted with her breakfast while she went into another room, pacing while she tried to determine what to do. In the end she had no other choice but to call him.

"Peter?"

"Whoa Liv, you don't sound all that great," he said on the other end. "You alright?"

"No, um…listen I need and you and Walter to meet me in the lab. You're not going to believe what's happened."

* * *

The Bishop men arrived at the lab and Walter's first thought was "maybe she's pregnant."

"And why would she possibly need us to come into the lab to tell us that?"

"Oh," said Walter. "Well maybe she needs me to give her some sort of test."

"Please don't talk like that, Walter."

As they bickered they were unaware that the door to the lab opened.

"COOOOOOOOW!"

To their surprise, they turned and watched as a little blond girl rushed into the lab over to Gene.

"What the?"

Olivia went over to the little girl to pull her away from Gene. "Um…Peter, Walter…this is 'Olive'. At least that's what she told me her name was when I first met her."

"Yup," 'Olive' said happily.

"And where did you first meet her?" asked Peter who was getting really suspicious.

"When we were in Jacksonville, and Walter gave me Cortexiphan, I saw her…in my dream…I think she's me. She's me when I was first experimented on."

"Are you serious, Olivia? Are you sure you didn't hit your head or anything?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but she's the spitting image of me. I mean look at her and tell me you don't see me in her."

Peter and Walter both looked at the little girl at the same time. Walter smiled. "I don't believe it," he said. "Hello there, Olive. It's me, Walter."

'Olive' looked up at Walter with a frightened face and ran over to hide behind Olivia.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Peter.

"Well, if she's anything like I was," said Olivia, almost with a cold ironic glare. "She's probably scared of you, Walter. You did experiment on her…on me."

Walter frowned at the statement.

They did a simple DNA test for the next hour, with Olivia coaxing the little girl into providing her small fingerprints and a lock of her hair for DNA. There was no way she would cooperate otherwise and the child stuck with Olivia the whole time, too scared to go anywhere near Walter.

Sure enough Olivia and the child were a 100% identical match, the same fingerprints, the same DNA. Everything matched perfectly.

"So what do we do? I mean, why is she here?"

"Have you tried asking her?"

Olivia looked down. 'Olive' turned her head away from everyone trying to hide herself inside of Olivia's trench coat. "I don't think she's in a mood to talk. She did say something about a man."

"Well this is fascinating," said Walter. "If Olivia's 3-year-old self is here then I can only assume it's intended to fulfill some sort of purpose."

"You mean like when the Observer brought Roscoe's dead son from the past to get him to see us?"

"Precisely."

"Great," said Peter. "Maybe you can call on your bald friend, who only recently just tried to kill me, to find out why he would bring Olivia's mini to the present?"

"That preposterous, Peter. The Observer can only come when he needs to. I can't simply call on him."

"We'll just have to give her more time," said Olivia. "Until she's able to tell us more."

"We could try bribery," said Peter. "Give her something to get her to talk."

"You mean like ice cream?"

'Olive' happily yelled out "Ice cream!" and the adults were left with no other choice.

* * *

Peter, Walter, Olivia, and 'Olive', all went out to the nearby park where Walter was all too familiar with the local ice cream vendor that was there. Olivia knew exactly what to order for 'Olive' because her taste was similar to her own. Plain chocolate, plain vanilla, sometimes she didn't mind a swirl. Colorful ice cream flavors tasted bitter to them both.

Olivia sat on the bench with 'Olive'. Peter and Walter had to keep their distance from 'Olive', mainly because of Walter.

A couple of older ladies who were walking by looked over at the two blond girls on the bench.

"Oh my, you're daughter is so adorable! And she looks so much like you."

'_You have no idea,'_ Olivia thought as she looked up at the woman and quickly gave her a smile. "Thank you."

When the women left, 'Olive' looked up at Olivia very confused. "But Wivya, you're not my mommy."

"I know," she said. "But they would think I'm crazy if I told them the truth."

"What's the drooth?"

Olivia looked at her. "Olive, how did you end up in that alley?"

"The man," she said. "The man told me to wait there. He told me I was gonna hap someone."

"You mean _help_ someone?"

The girl nodded as she took a big lick of her ice cream cone. Olivia grabbed a napkin to wipe the mess off of her chin. "Don't you miss your mommy and daddy?"

"It's okay," 'Olive' said. "Willum told me to go."

"Willum?"

"He said I will meet someone berry special. And I saw you again. I'm happy to see Wivya again."

Olivia smiled. "Olive, what would you say I told you that you're me?"

"I'm you?"

"Yeah."

The little girl looked up into Olivia's eyes and she lit up with a big smile on her face. "I wike being you, Wivya."

Olivia's phone rang around the same moment that Peter and Walter came up to her. "It's Broyles. Sounds like the Other Side is trying to open a gateway across town."

"What do we do about mini-Liv?" asked Peter. "Astrid's on vacation. Who's going to watch her?"

Olivia picked 'Olive' up. "She'll have to come with us."

"I can keep an eye on her…"

"No," Olivia said quickly. "She's me. I'll make sure she's safe."

Peter just dropped his head and walked while Olivia just looked at him with regret in her eyes…something that 'Olive' took a deep note of. It was as if the little girl was affected by Olivia's feelings.

* * *

Peter and Walter hurried back to the labs to get some supplies while Olivia took 'Olive' in her car. She quickly made a makeshift booster seat out of blankets she had in the back seat.

On their way to the crime scene 'Olive' asked "Wivya? Why you so sad at Peter?"

Olivia looked up at her little self in the rear-view mirror. "I'm not sad," she said. "I'm more upset."

"Why? I wike Peter."

"So do I," Olivia said. "And that's kind of the reason why." She was amazed at how open she was being with this little girl. Not that it would make a difference. Olivia knew that whatever 'Olive's' mission was, it wasn't to change Olivia's past but rather her present. She just hoped that her innate desire to keep 'Olive' by her side was all part of the Observer's plan.

"Why be sad at someone you wike?"

"You'll understand when you…become me," said Olivia. She realized then that this little girl had no idea what was going to happen to her in the course of her future. 'Olive' seemed so naïve with the idea that she was going to become the hurt and broken woman that was with her now. It would be another 5 to 6 years till she would fire a gun to intentionally hurt someone. Another 10 to 11 years till she would lose her real mommy. And soon it would she would eventually have to endure the broken heart, to have the one good thing in her life stolen by an alternate version of herself. How could little 'Olive' even grasp the idea of Peter being from another universe and having his heart set on the version of herself that didn't have to be experimented on or go on trips to the future to meet the miserable being you were going to become?

Olivia parked a safe distance from the crime scene. When she stepped out of the car Broyles was there to greet her. But it was too late, he had just spotted the small child in her backseat. Walter and Peter then arrived. "Isn't it fascinating?" said Walter. "It's Agent Dunham childhood self. She's been brought to the future to help us!"

Unable to stop Walter's jabbering, Olivia just look dumbfounded at Broyles. "Um, I would love to explain," she said. "But for now I just need someone to watch her and make sure she's safe."

"That's fine," said Broyles. "Unfortunately, my men couldn't get here in time to stop the doorway from opening. We're assuming that whoever the Other Side wanted to bring over here has succeeded. I have my men scouring the area right now."

"We can help," said Olivia. She went back to her car and opened the backseat "Olive, baby, I need to do something very important right now, okay?"

She looked and saw Walter looking around and pull him by the car. "Do you think you could watch 'Olive' for me?"

"I'm not sure she would be very comfortable in my presence, Agent Dunham."

"I know, but I need someone I can trust to watch her. She might not trust you now but give it thirty years," she said smirking. "...and she might come around."

Olivia and Peter joined the search teams to scour several nearby blocks. Peter was walking down a street, surveying the people and the businesses there when he was suddenly pulled into an alleyway. The man was practically strangling Peter and his arm was strong, almost like iron.

"Peter Bishop," said the man. "I was hoping it wouldn't take long to find you."

"What a shame," said Peter. "But unfortunately, taking me back to the Other Side kicking and screaming hasn't worked half as well as having my father manipulate me."

"You may want to reconsider once I deliver to you the Secretary's message."

"PETER!"

Peter looked up and saw Olivia had a gun pointed at the man. The man held Peter's hair up and whispered in his ear as he looked at Olivia. "In another universe, that woman infront of us is carrying a child…your child."

"You're lying…," Peter growled. He knew that the Olivia the man was referring to was that manipulative woman who disguised herself as Olivia for two months. But he refused to believe that anymore would've come out of that false relationship.

"If I was lying, you'd be dead by now," said the man. "So you may want to reconsider your universal loyalties, Bishop. It's one thing to go against your father. But a lot more painful to go against your own child."

_BANG!_

The man freed his grip from Peter as he fell to the ground, a pool of mercury quick to form around him.

Olivia ran over to Peter. "You okay?"

Before Peter could say, his eyes turned to a nearby bag on the floor. The bag had the Fringe Division symbol from the other universe. Peter reached out for the bag and out came a manilla folder with a stack of papers. Amongst the papers, Peter pulled out a photo…a photo that both he and Olivia looked at with disbelief. It was an ultrasound photo with a fetus around 2 months old.

"Peter? What's this?"

But Olivia caught a glimpse of a chart, one that had hers and Peter's names on them. They were listed as mother and father of the child in the ultrasound photo.

"This can't be happening," Peter said to himself as he put his hands to his face.

Olivia was just as shocked as he was. All the papers in the folder either dealt with her, Peter, or the child in the photo. "But Peter...I'm not pregnant."

"I know," said Peter looking down at the floor in unbearable shame. "But **she** is…"


	3. PART THREE

**Final part of the story will be posted on Friday. Sorry if all of this seems jumpy or whatnot. The FauxLivia pregnancy reveal actually gave me a stronger direction with where I wanted this story to go.**

**READER WARNING: This chapter contains discussion of and attempted suicide by one of the characters. It may be too angsty and intense for readers and possibly OOC. Take warning.**

* * *

**Part Three**

Olivia didn't say a word to Peter.

Coldly, she turned from the alleyway, from all the deniable proof of her alter's pregnancy, and made a speedy walk to her car. She didn't know whether Peter was pursuing her or not, nor did she care. She just climbed into the front seat and started driving.

"Where we going, Wivya?"

Olivia did her best to keep her emotions in check infront of 'Olive'. "I don't know," she said.

For the next two to three hours, Olivia was driving around the Massachusetts coast. The roads were dangerous due to the close proximity of the cliffs. With each passing minute Olivia was fighting the urge to not slow down, to not abide to the turns of the swaying road…to just let the car go, put on the gas and drive off the cliff. Because if there was one thing Olivia Dunham wanted now, it was to erase everything…not just her existence but the pain, torture, and suffering that her 3-year-old self was destined to go through…a mercy killing.

Because in the future, she would want to die…just like Olivia did now.

She would've done it, too…but after taking one look at the little girl in the backseat who had now fallen asleep…'Olive' may have been an apparition of her past self, but she was still a helpless child. So Olivia finally turned the car and headed towards home.

When she got back to the apartment, Olivia carried a sleepy little 'Olive' into the bedroom to let her have her nap and then she began ransacking the fridge of all the liquor she had. Olivia Dunham had never drank so much in her life. With each passing hour, she just kept at it. One bottle empty, she opened a new one and didn't bother with shot glasses.

And soon enough, her worse nightmare was the knocking on her front door. She opened it and there stood Peter. Olivia struggled to maintain her posture infront of him but she was too far-gone. That didn't make Peter looked any better. He was equally a mess, disheveled by the realizations of the day. There was no denying that the child the other Olivia was carrying now was his.

"You didn't use a condom, did you?"

Peter was shocked by Olivia. He knew she normally would not talk to anyone like that…not in an inappropriate manner like Walter…unless she was REALLY pissed. "Olivia -"

"Don't! Just stop it, Peter. I know you still think about her…still have feelings for her. I know you wish I was her! So stop f**king with me, Peter. Because I don't want to do this anymore. It's pointless for you to even be in this universe!"

"What are you saying, Olivia? That I should go back home? To the father that tried to kill me?"

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY WITH HER! There's no reason for you to be here anymore. You don't belong here!"

"Funny. I could've sworn you were referring to another universe when you said that I…"

"SHUT UP! I'm sick of this, Peter! Everything you want, everything that's yours is in your real universe. The choice shouldn't that hard, Peter!"

"IT IS HARD! Do you think I would drop this universe and let everything and everyone in it die just because I'm about to be a father?"

"It's not your world…"

"But it's YOUR world, Olivia! I care about this world because of you…because you are in it and because YOU care!"

"Don't you get it, Peter? I don't want to do this anymore! I want all of this to go away, all of it…including me, Peter."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I am Peter. You can still be with me…the other me. You know that that's where you need to be right now and if I and Walter and everyone else here gets erased from existence…you'll still have everyone of those people in your world…you're real world…and you'll have our baby."

Olivia sobbed, no longer giving a damn that Peter was still watching her.

"Olivia…I'm sorry…"

"Just go, Peter…please? Go back to your universe! And forget everyone here. I'm not the Olivia you want to remember. I'm not Olivia you want to share your life with…"

It was getting pretty clear at this point, that Peter wasn't going to get through to Olivia. He had given up and quietly turned and left the apartment. Deep down, the truth was that not even Peter knew what he wanted. He had never been so lost in his whole life.

Olivia was not feeling like herself and she feared in her state that this wasn't going to stop…this one long massive nightmare. She needed to make the decision easier for Peter…so at least one universe could live. She thought of Ella and Rachel, whom she had difficulty trying to contact since she came back. Olivia assumed that they were in the process of moving around again. The question of whether or not the other her had stolen any moments with them was stuck on her mind but Olivia knew not to get her hopes up.

She grabbed her gun from her coat pocket and just held it in her hands as she cried. It wasn't possible to save both worlds. The stakes were too high. Her alter had stolen enough from her but perhaps it was meant to be. At least should her world die, there was an Olivia out there...a better Olivia...that Peter would be far happier to be with…and was now carrying their child. At least once Peter goes back, his world would start to heal.

That was enough for Olivia to lift her gun and put the barrel in her mouth, closing her eyes…

"Wivya?"

'Olive' was standing by the entrance to the living room frightened and wide-eyed at the woman with a gun in her mouth. Olivia slowly pulled the gun out and put it down.

"Wudder you doing?"

Olivia looked down frustrated and embarrassed for terrifying this child. "Olive, I…You don't understand. I'm not liking myself right now. I hate myself more than anything in the world. It's hard to explain…"

"You don't wike you? But you said I'm you, Wivya."

"Olive, I…"

"Wivya don't wike me?" The child's eyes began to water as she made a beeline towards the front door, slightly left open from Peter's departure.

"Olive? Olive, where are you going?" Olivia went out into the hall but 'Olive' was already speeding down the stairs. "Olive, come back!" Olivia hurried down the stairs until she found herself outside of her apartment building, pursuing 'Olive' as she ran past the alleyway where Olivia had found her only yesterday. But Olivia was forced to stop when she suddenly started getting these flashbacks beating into her head, of being a frightened child held in a dark room with needles piercing her young delicate skin.

The distraction allowed for a car to quickly pull up to the curb. A man stepped out and quickly grabbed 'Olive' pulling her into the carOlivia was already in pursuit before hearing her 3-year-old self scream, but not having her gun or any energy…the car was able to sped away with 'Olive' into the darkness!

"NO!"

Olivia just dropped to the ground in the middle of the street.

"Olivia!"

Running down the street towards Olivia was Peter who was kneeling by her. "What happened?"

"They took her. They took Olive!"

Peter looked to the streets. "You think that maybe someone knows about her?"

That was exactly the same thought Olivia had. Again Olivia began to experience flashes in her own head, a scared screaming child now haunted her visions and she was surrounded by pipes. Against one wall she saw what looked like conveyor belts.

"Liv? Olivia what's wrong?"

"Peter…I…I think I'm remembering. I was never able to do it before, but now I'm remembering coming here to this year and being kidnapped. I think I can use my memories to find out where they've taken her."

...

_In a dark echoey hall 'Olive' was strapped to a chair with several men in medical robes looking her over._

_"Are you this is the one?"_

_"Yes," said one man._

_One man, a young looking scientist got on eye level with her. "Little girl, you need to tell me where you're from and how you got here."_

_'Olive' just shook and cried. "I pwomised him."_

_The scientist smiled "A 'him' you say, and this 'him'…does he by any chance wear a dark suit and hat and has no eyebrows?"_

_But 'Olive' couldn't say anything. She was too scared to and because of that, the scientist took a syringe and injected into her arm where the little girl let out a scream._

...

"OLIVE!"

Olivia had another flash and Peter was quickly by her side. They were now back in her apartment. "Peter, I saw them, the men who took her…took me. They're trying to find out about the Observer. They're hurting her, Peter. I remember…"

"Olivia." Peter cautiously placed a hand to her back. Given their not-so-very-long-ago feud-out, Peter feared that this would be a mistake. But the adrenaline over 'Olive's' abduction was now high in the both of them. "It's okay, Olivia. Just take a moment. Can you remember anything else about where you were taken to?"

Olivia focused and recalled the wall with the conveyor belts. While they were not moving as it was obviously outside of operation hours, she did saw what looked like…bowling pins?

"Peter…" Olivia almost didn't want to believe it but everything was slowly fitting, like a puzzle. "Peter, I think I know who took her."

* * *

Peter and Olivia arrived at the nearby bowling alley and found that it was closed. But Olivia was determined to get in. So she went around to a backdoor and used her gun to shoot the lock on the door. Peter thought nothing of what Olivia was doing until they got in and she put her gun to the head of a man at the shoe counter.

"Olivia? What the hell are you doing?"

The man smiled at Olivia. "Nice seeing you again, Buttercup. So I take it you're starting to remember?"

Peter was still confused. "What the hell's going on?"

"This guy, Sam Weiss, he took 'Olive'." Olivia continued to put her gun to Sam's head. "All this time, I trusted you. I thought you were here to help me and Nina Sharp. What are you trying to pull here?"

"Look Sugarplum, this wasn't my choice. Your mini-self was hanging with the wrong crowd. And anybody who's got that ability to travel through time, to go to the future and back, we can't let them slip through our fingers. See 'Olive' has answers and we have questions for her."

"Whose 'we'?" asked Peter.

"Nina Sharp figured it out weeks ago. I'm surprised you're still behind, Agent Dunham...especially since you know about the books and the machine."

Olivia looked at him coldly. "You're one of them…the First People."

"And so are the guys that are examining 'Olive' right now."

Olivia angrily grabbed Sam. "You tell me where she is right now before I…"

"Slow down. I didn't think it even mattered that much to you considering…"

"Considering what?"

"Considering...certain events, that I see just by looking at your eyes, have unveiled themselves to you. Why would you want that little 3-year -old version of yourself to survive tonight when you don't even have an interest in being alive right now?"

"She'll live," said Olivia. "She'll live because if she dies, I wouldn't be here right now ready to put a bullet through your backstabbing brains!"

"Olivia…" Peter was stuck in the middle, unable to figure what the hell was going on and why this Sam guy was saying everything he was.

"That doesn't answer the real question here, Agent Dunham," said Sam. "Do you care about 'Olive' because she's just a helpless scared little girl…or do you care about 'Olive' because she's you?"

"I remember it, you know," said Olivia. "I remember what those men did to her…to me. And I know I can't change that but I just need to see her. I need to tell her that she's going to be okay, no matter what happens…no matter what she learns." Olivia looked at Peter when she said this. "Please…I want the both of us to exist."

Sam pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Olivia. "Door to the pin machines. There's an office all the way on the other side."

Olivia wasted no time taking the keys and her gun and hurried towards the door that would lead her to the pin machines, Peter followed suit. "Nice seeing ya, Peter Bishop."

Peter stopped for a moment. How did Sam know who he was? He looked and saw that Olivia was already opening the door and Peter decided to hurry and catch up to her, unaware that Sam took that time to quickly slip out of the building.

Olivia hurried through the maze of pipes and machinery making it all the way down the dark hallway and catching sight of the office. She could see the men walking around. And then, she heard her childhood self scream.

She pulled out her gun and fired at the first guy she saw, and then the others. The men didn't try to fight her as they were injured or fleeing. As soon as the office was clear, Olivia hurried over to the frightened little girl tied to the chair.

"Olive!"

"Wivya!"

By the time Peter had shown up Olivia had broken the straps and had taken 'Olive' into her arms, cradling her as if she was her own child.


	4. FINALE

**Here's a jam packed ending for you all and considering the P/O in the last episode I think this is a good way to end my story. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts. I'm relieved to now have only 2 unfinished fics at this point (unless of course I get another evil plot bunny, GAH!)**

* * *

**FINALE**

She knew what was happening to 'Olive' at that very moment and why she couldn't stop crying. She felt that same torturous pain when she was here that very night.

"It burns, Wivya," 'Olive' cried.

"I know, baby." Olivia cried with her.

Peter asked, "Olivia, what did they give her?"

"A serum. It sends a burning pain through your whole body. It's not supposed to be for children. I was traumatized for months because of it."

They heard a noise from down the narrow hall. "We should get out of here," said Peter. "We can take her to Walter. He can help her."

But then the noise grew louder until the young looking scientist had return with an unusual look ray gun. Olivia pulled out her own gun only to realize she had run out of bullets.

"I suggest you leave and keep the girl here," he said.

"Please," Olivia begged. "She's just a child."

"And the key to restoring our people. We need her ability to travel through time."

"You don't understand she's not…"

_ZAP!_

"Olivia!"

A ray from the ray gun had blasted Olivia in the side of her shoulder, burning some skin of the top. Peter hurriedly went to tend to the wound.

"That was a warning shot," said the scientist. "The next shot I won't miss."

'Olive' hurried over to Olivia. "You don't hurt Wivya!"

The room started to smell like smoke and suddenly there was a fear in the young scientist's eyes as he saw this tiny little girl now had a wall of flames in front of her and the flames suddenly began to fling themselves at the man. 'Olive' was doing nothing but standing there. The shooting flames got at the man's clothing, clinging to him like vermin and he was forced to flee in flames.

A fire was spreading through the room now that could not be stopped. Peter quickly tried to help Olivia. "I'm fine. Get 'Olive'!"

Peter took a shaken 'Olive' into his arms. The only doorway out of the office had too many flames. "I can't see another way out."

"There's a window," said Olivia. "I remember you pushing me through a small window."

Despite her wounded shoulder Olivia quickly shifted through the smoke and fired to find the small window that was above them. Peter jumped on the desk and opened the window shoving 'Olive' out first. "Now you, Olivia."

Olivia was struggling just to get on top of the desk to reach the window. Peter had to pull her up and Olivia had to worm her way through the window and squirm against the earth so that Peter had enough room to climb out.

By the time all three of them were out the entire bowling alley was up in flames.

"I'm sorwy," cried 'Olive'.

"It's not your fault," said Olivia. "Peter, let's get her to Walter now."

* * *

They skipped the hospital, as much as Olivia needed it, and headed to the Bishop's house. As soon as Walter opened the door he was smiling. "Hello 'Olive'."

'Olive' was crying in Peter's arms. "Olive," said Olivia. "Please, it's okay. I know you're scared of him because of what he put you through but he doesn't mean to hurt. He didn't mean to hurt us. Let him help, okay?"

Walter seemed a bit saddened by what Olivia was telling her young double because it was all true. 'Olive' had a right to be frightened of him. He had never meant to hurt either Olivia.

Peter placed 'Olive' down on the couch while Walter drew a syringe in her arm, causing 'Olive' to cry out again. "It's okay, baby. We're here." Olivia continued to sooth the child and held her hand.

"The drug I gave her should cease most of the pain," said Walter. "But it'll be a while before she fully recovers." Walter went to the kitchen and grabbed a purple lollipop for 'Olive'. "There you are." 'Olive' reluctantly took the lollipop from Walter's hands and began to lick it.

"It's my fault," said Olivia. "They wouldn't have taken her if I hadn't scared her off. And I remember, when I was little, having dreams about seeing a woman scaring me away…I didn't know that woman was me."

"Olivia." Peter pulled her away from the living room. "Is this about what happened when I was over?"

"Yes," she said. She wasn't going to lie. "Peter, I'm really sorry. With everything that's been falling apart between us, this pregnancy just topped it."

"Liv…"

"But I did mean what I said. I do think that you should go back. It might be the only way."

"It doesn't have to be the only way. That's what I've been trying to tell you," said Peter. "This is killing me, more than anything and I don't know how to feel about being a father. I just know that going back won't erase all the problems in both worlds…or the problems between us."

"And what about her?"

"Olivia, regardless of what you think, I don't miss her. I don't have feelings for her."

"But you do think about her."

"I think about what I thought I was having with you, what I thought you were making me experience and feel. I'm just as angry with her with what she took from us as you are."

"Are we ever going to really fix this?" asked Olivia.

"Olivia, I want to fix this more than anything. The real question is do you?"

She sighed. "I do, but it's not going to be easy."

"I know," said Peter. "We'll just have to go one day at a time, Olivia. And just so you know, I'm just as scared as you are."

"Thank you," she said.

'Olive' was peacefully asleep on the couch and Olivia stayed at her side the whole night. Peter even came by in the middle of the night and placed a blanket over the girls while they slept.

The next morning Walter made pancakes for everyone. "Have we determined why young 'Olive' here has come to the future?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Peter. "Weren't you there when you were gave her Cortexiphan?"

"Yes, but there have been times when I would return home to see you and your mother while Belly would stay with the children."

"You meant the other me, Walter," said Peter.

Walter frowned. "Oh…"

"You know, it's okay," said Olivia. She was sitting by 'Olive' stroking her hair as she ate. "I think I know what she came to me for."

"Wivya," said 'Olive'. "Can we go to the zoo today? I've never been to a zoo before."

"Well," said Olivia. "I did have a memory of you making some funny faces at the monkeys."

"Zoo has monkeys?"

Olivia laughed. "Sure they do. I'll go get your coat." Olivia then got up and went over to Peter taking his hand. "Come with us, Peter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. "I remember you there with us."

* * *

They spent the whole day together and 'Olive' got to make funny faces at the monkeys as Olivia remembered. In the end, the suffering and pain that 'Olive' had endured was for the most part gone.

When nighttime came, Olivia, Peter, and 'Olive' were back at Olivia's apartment and she was reading 'Olive' a bedtime story in the living room.

"I wike the zoo," said 'Olive'. "Can we do something fun again, tomorrow?"

Peter said "you know, Liv. I'm starting to question whether you came to the future to work or to play."

"I think after what happened yesterday, I needed it," said Olivia. Upon that realization Olivia remembered something. "Peter, what time is it?"

"Almost 9. Why?"

Olivia frowned and sadly got up to look out the window. Peter followed to see what she was staring at. Across the street, staring back at them under a streetlight was the Observer himself. And with just a look into his eyes, Olivia had gotten the message.

"What's he doing here?" Peter asked.

"Because it's time, Peter."

Olivia went over to 'Olive'. "Olive, sweetie."

"Why you sad, Wivya?"

Olivia smiled. She was going to miss that name. "The man is here. The one who brought you. He's come to take you home now."

"But I was gonna hap you."

"You've already helped me," said Olivia.

'Olive' burst into tears. "I don't wanna go."

Olivia hugged her. "I don't want you to go either, Olive. But don't you miss your mommy and daddy? I know they miss you very much."

"Wivya still wike me?"

"Olive, what I said last night. I didn't mean it. I could never hate you. You're a part of me and I shouldn't hate myself. I'm so sorry for scaring you last night. I'm never going to hurt us like that again."

Olivia went to grab the very clothes that 'Olive' wore upon coming here and made sure that she was bundled up for the journey back to her time. "Don't forget this," said Peter. He handed 'Olive' the small stuff elephant that he got for her at the zoo today. 'Olive' got up on tippy-toes then and kissed Peter on the cheek. "Bye-bye, Peter."

"Yeah, see you later," he said. He smiled at Olivia knowing that he meant what he said.

Olivia picked up 'Olive' and carried her outside. "Olive, I want you to know something okay? You were a very brave girl yesterday and there are going to be a lot of times in your life when you'll need to be very brave again. Do you think you can do that?"

"Mmm-hmm," said 'Olive'. "Olive wants to be very bwave…just wike Wivya."

"And you will…"

When they got to the street, 'Olive' recognized the man who brought her to this unusual time and place. Olivia set her down but 'Olive' seemed incredibly hesitant about taking another step towards the Observer.

"Wivya? Will I ever see you again?"

Olivia leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. "We don't have to. We're already a part of each other."

The Observer approached her. "Are you ready to return home, Olive?"

'Olive' looked at Olivia one more time, and Olivia gave her nod of approval. So 'Olive' went over and took the Observer by the hand. "I wuv you, Wivya."

Barely holding back the tears, Olivia said, "I love you, too, Olive."

Olivia watched as the Observer took the little girl and the two disappeared into the darkness of the streets.

She was sobbing the moment she returned to her apartment building and struggled to wipe the tears from her eyes before opening her door. Peter had been in the living room waiting for her. And despite Olivia's attempt to motion him away, he still took her into his arms and let her weep.

Peter didn't leave her side that night as Olivia spent the whole night watching the window seeing the streetlight across the street no longer shining on any souls. "Liv?" he asked. "Are you gonna be okay?"

With a sad smile she looked at Peter. "I think I will be."

"Are you sure because after what happened yesterday…"

"You were right, Peter," said Olivia. "I do think there is hope…not just for both universes…but for us."

Peter smiled. "Are you planning to stay in the living room like this the whole night?"

"Probably."

Peter wasn't going to argue the logic of her choice. "Well, at least let me get you a blanket." He opened the linen closet and grabbed a small blanket from the top shelf. As he pulled it out something fell to the floor. Peter became very confused.

"Olivia?" Peter showed her a roughed-up looking stuff elephant. "I thought I gave this to 'Olive' before she left."

Olivia took the stuff elephant and took recognition of the messy fur, the faded eyes. Under one of the hooves, the 'New England Zoo' remained etched in. The very zoo they had visited today.

"You did, Peter," she said smiling. "And I never let it go."

* * *

**Jacksonville, 1981 – 1 a.m.**

William Bell woke up to a knocking on the front door of the daycare center. He had almost forgotten that it was about time as he groggily got up and went to open the door.

September was holding 'Olive' in his arms. "Willum!"

"Olive, welcome back!" William happily took Olive in his arms. "Oh…where did you get this?" He pointed to the stuff elephant in Olive's arms.

"Peter and Wivya took me to the zoo today."

William couldn't believe it. "Peter _and_ Olivia…"

'Olive' was carried back to her bed and William tucked her in. September was there and the two looked down on the child as she finally fell asleep with the stuff elephant in her arms. "Walter will be back tomorrow."

"He cannot know," said the Observer.

"I understand," said William. "She wasn't hurt, was she?"

The Observer looked up. "Everything happened as it was meant to."

"And she completed the mission?"

"Olive has successfully prevented the future Olivia Dunham from committing a grave error on two separate occasions. As long as she choses to remain alive, there will still be hope for the worlds that will soon face disaster."

"And I suppose you won't tell me what this disaster might be?"

The Observer turned towards the door. "She will not remember the mission until she becomes that future Olivia."

William Bell had nothing to fear since the main goal was for Olivia to not remember her experience at this daycare at all. It was for the best. He followed the Observer out the door and left Olive alone to sleep. In the morning, he would let her know that what she had experience in the past several days was only a dream...a dream that she would soon forget to have ever happened.

**THE END**


End file.
